


Mystery (Genji x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: When there's a mystery, Genji is the one on the case!





	Mystery (Genji x Reader)

Mystery (Genji x Reader)  
  
  
The small, slightly chewed ring should've been the first clue to Genji as he picked up the small, rubber circle to inspect it. He wouldn't even have noticed it if it hadn't been in the middle of the floor, followed by other similar items such as some plushies and a baby blanket. No one had a baby at the reopened watchpoint as far as Genji knew and you DEFINITELY didn't have a baby here... right?   
  
Genji sat down on the couch, collecting at his thoughts as he studied the ring. His fingertips glided against the bumps that were meant to ease a teething child. He thought deeply, brow furrowed; (y/n) and him had been dating since Blackwatch until its downfall separated you to the other sides of the world. Yet even then, you two were able to find one another and rekindle that love all over again. But maybe it rekindled something else. Genji always knew you wanted to start a family, to live a normal, domestic life but he knew with who he was and what you both were involved with made it impossible. It was just impossible... So why have all this stuff now? Even after he tried to explain the reason against it? Maybe you had something else in mind? Maybe you- were you-  
  
"Genji?" The sound of the Swiss doctor prevented Genji from overheating at the thought of you being, well, pregnant. Genji turned his head to see Angela at the doorway, a soft smile on her face.  
  
"Gree-etings!" Genji tossed the ring over to the other side of the bed, not wanting to look suspicious, "Can I help you?"  
  
"I vas just vondering if you knew vhere (y/n) vas?" Angela asked him, looking rather excited.  
  
"I can give her your message," Genji nodded, though he was secretly wondering what she was thrilled about.  
  
"I just vanted to say she has a clean bill of health,” Angela stated before leaving but not before giggling, peaking Genji’s interest.   
  
Was he right? Were you pregnant? There was only one way to find out…  
  
~Time Skip~  
  
With a quickening pace, Genji decided to confront you about this to settle his panic. You would just be finishing up meditation with Zenyatta, something he proposed so you and his master would get along as well as soothing over any problems you had. Interrupting your session with Zenyatta was the least of his own problems now, his mind so clouded that he almost ran into Zenyatta as he was leaving the small room.   
  
"Hello, Master,” Genji sputtered, taking a deep breath and a step back before asking his question, “Is (y/n) in there?”  
  
"Indeed,” Zenyatta confirmed, unfazed by the near collision.    
  
"Thank you,” Genji nodded quickly, heading to open the door.  
  
"Before you leave though, I must congratulate you,” Zenyatta jested, a light tone in his voice.  
  
"I don’t understand,” Genji replied, confused at his master’s delight.  
  
"Your bond with (y/n) has strengthen greatly, has it not?” Zenyatta queried, knowing of your relationship and how it helped you grow as people.  
  
"It has,” Genji smiled softly at the thought, knowing you were one of the best things in his life.   
  
"It is been made clear that you trust one another completely,” Zenyatta announced, the omnic beaming with delight if he actually smile, “And for that, I am delighted, my student.”  
  
"Thank you again, Master,” Genji bowed back, Zenyatta soon departing as he figured Genji wanted to speak to (y/n) privately.   
  
With his hand on the doorknob, he paused in thought, wondering what he was going to say to you. Should he be mad because you never told him? Worried that you couldn’t trust him with this huge responsibility? Through the thick and thin, you always stood by him and for that, he was grateful. Zenyatta said it himself, you trusted each other completely. He wasn’t going to throw away all those years, the heartache, the tears, and moments of joy over this. If you had total faith in him, he should have total faith in you. With some newfound confidence, he barged right into the room to find you sitting still, calm and relaxed.  
  
"(y/n)?” he called out to you, his steps slowly as he came up behind you in your heavenly state. Turning around slowly, you greeted him with that gentle grin.  
  
"Genji, I’m glad you’re-“ you were cut off by a hug, almost knocking you out of your pose as you furrowed your brow, worried now, “Genji, is everything alright?”  
  
"I can’t believe it,” Genji started to sob, face buried in your neck as he finally let the realization sink in, “We’re going to be parents.”  
  
"Genji, we’re not gonna be parents,” you corrected him, rubbing his back gently. Sure, you were shocked when he said that but to be honest, you thought he was just trying to pull a fast one on you.  
  
"But you’re pregnant,” Genji pulled away slightly, looking your form up and down to prove his assumption.   
  
"What made you think I was pregnant?” you perked an eyebrow at him, wanting to get to the bottom of this crazy claim.  
  
"Angela came by and said you were healthy, Zenyatta congratulated us,” Genji explained in a panic before pulling out the teething ring, the smoking gun of his case, “And I found this in our room!”  
  
"Genji, just take a deep breath, relax,” you chided as softly as you could, trying to get him to breath and calm down.  
  
"Alright,” he sighed, breathing with you until you were in sync with one another. With his mind now cleared, he was ready to listen to the truth.  
  
"That,” you plucked the ring from his hand, twirling it between your fingers, “Is for Ramen, along with the other baby things.”  
  
"My spirit dragon?” he voiced, knowing Ramen loved to be spoiled but to this extent?   
  
"He loves it when I baby him,” you giggled, handing him back the toy, “And when Zenyatta found out, he figured you must trust me greatly to let me care for him.”  
  
"And what of Angela’s report?” Genji still clung to that piece of evidence, knowing that couldn’t be faked.  
  
"Remember the last mission we were on?” you recalled, having been accidently pushed off your post and landed straight on your backside, “I bruised my coccyx.”  
  
Genji’s stared blankly at you, the medical jargon going over his head.  
  
"My tailbone,” you giggled, pointed to the area, “My butt.”  
  
"Ah,” Genji noted, thinking that Angela’s laughter was due to remembering the incident, “So you’re not pregnant.” With a heavy heart, his shoulders slumped down, and his excitement seemed to crash and burn.  
  
"It’s okay though, we talked about this,” you tried to cheer him up, moving your hands down to lace with his own.  
  
“I was scared but really excited, (y/n),” Genji looked at you, a tint of sadness in his brown eyes, “I know how much you wanted that.”  
  
Biting your lip, you knew the possibility was slim and you have since given up but still, you couldn’t bear to see Genji’s soul crushed by this obstacle. “We can still try.”  
  
“Would you like to?” he instantly asked you, being hopeful about the endeavor.   
  
You didn’t even hesitant with the answer. “I would.”  
  
Genji pulled you into a tight hug, holding on tightly to this renewed hope. “When should we start then?” he inquired, eager with a hint of friskiness.   
  
“Well now that my tailbone is all healed up,” you gave your bum a small pat, making bedroom eyes at him, “Maybe right now?”  
  
“Perfect,” he smirked before tackling you to the ground, knowing the two of you had a lot of work ahead to make this dream a reality but he wasn’t gonna complain, not in the slightest.  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
It had been several months and several tries since you both started to try for a family again. Though it seemed futile currently, Genji wasn’t going to give up that easily. Thinking that now would be a good time to try once more, he started to look for you, like a cat searching for a mouse. A faint hum led Genji to your shared bedroom, the cyborg finding you looking a new array of baby toys.  
  
“Are you getting new toys for Ramen?” he inquired, knowing the little noodle tended to tear up his playthings within days.  
  
“Nope,” you should your head, placing one hand over his, the other on your stomach, “They’re for someone else.” Never had you seen Genji so happy as he was a sobbing mess at this point, his embrace tight as he was ecstatic to start this new chapter of life with you.


End file.
